Lost on Gallifrey and other random drabbles
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: This is a small collection that I'm working on and it uses episodes and things that I think of. It features 10, 11, Jack Harkness, Amy Pond, Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, OC, Martha Jones and Sarah-Jane Smith.


Lost on Gallifrey and other random drabbles.

_Lost on Gallifrey_

"We're lost aren't we Doctor we only popped out of the academy for lunch." Roxy said

The Doctor looked at her and frowned a little, he was as worried as being later for Professor Allen's class as she was.

"Don't worry I'll get us back in time for class." He said

The field of red grass was huge in its size, they were near the edge of the glass dome, and the last silver leaved tree was only a meter away from them. Somewhere in the midst of the expansive city was the academy with its quad, which they could have eaten in. Roxy cursed her luck that she was friends with the only time lord who could've gotten her lost, but he was kind of cute.

"Okay any time soon would be cool." She said impatiently she tapped her feet on the grass not making a loud sound.

The Doctor looked at her; she was looking rather perturbed it was kind of sweet. The way all of her freckles seemed to combine as she wrinkled her face up.

When they finally managed to get back to the academy, it included a quick sprint through a lot of hedges and running away from an angry pensioner. They had found out that professor Allen was on a leave for his daughter's wedding.

_The bad robotic influence_

In the Doctor's father's shed, Roxy was working on her new robotics class project. They had to make a robotic famous author, Roxy decided on William Shakespeare. She had scavenged the parts from her mother's things, the body work she managed to persuade her father for.

"Remember to programme him correctly." The Doctor had told her before she ran in the shed half an hour ago. He was no doubt looking over his recreation math problems. She fastened the spring from her mother's equivalent to an earth hair straightener for the elbow joint of his left arm.

When the second hour had passed since she started work on Shakespeare Bot, The Doctor had appeared at the door holding a cup of tea that his mother had insisted on him bringing her. She took a break and drank it, the Doctor smiled at her work she had done a fair bit in the time. All of his – the robot's- insides were finished.

"Don't you think it's time to call it a night?" The Doctor asked

"I suppose so." Roxy replied

"Oh yeah, mum said can you fix the toaster as it feels rather depressed and it's been confiding in the oven, that it'll kill itself if it has to make any more toast." He said

"Okay, the toaster is a bad influence." Roxy replied.

_So there's a dent in the 80's _

"Be careful someone dented the 80's." The Doctor had told Donna

"I'm not gonna dent the 80's." Donna shot back

"Well someone did, it explains the fashion." The Doctor replied

Out of all the time periods the Doctor couldn't explain the 80's, he tried once but he got a headache from sheer exhaustion. The 70's was all soul music and the 90's seemed to have settled down a lot. The Doctor wouldn't be surprised if it was him who dented the 80's as he liked to live on the edge. He was brought out of his train of thought by the phone ringing, the one that Martha had given him.

_So you and The Master were Facebook buddies_

"We were friends at first." The Doctor said

"On Facebook as well?" Martha said

The Doctor looked at her with a weird confused face.

"I suppose we were." He said not understanding what she meant. He looked at Jack to get what Martha was going on about. But Martha just laughed to herself.

"He must have put, Just regenerated LOL will put up new pic." She said laughing all the way through the sentence.

The Doctor still felt confused, Humans can be strange he reminded himself but that was what he found interesting about them.

"What's Facebook?" The Doctor asked Jack

"It's a social networking site." He replied

_Rose Tyler, international woman of mystery_

"Okay next time you see the Doctor tell him you became a spy for MI9." Rose thought to herself as she sat at her desk scribbling in her Oxford notebook. She was drawing on her officially designated scribble page. She imagined herself as a spy; she was making herself like a female James Bond.

"Rose Tyler 005 licenced to kill." She thought to her self

She imagined all of the cool gadgets she'd have, like a laser built in a pen to escape from being tied up by the villains she'd faced. She'd have wall climbing suckers built in her shoes and she could scale a building to rescue a lost comrade.

"Maybe not." She thought. As she put away her files and shoved her note book away in her bag and left to grab a dessert to take with her to her parents' house, and she wanted to see her little baby Brother Tony.

_If there's three Doctor's you don't wanna know what I'm thinkin'_

Jack Harkness was the kind to imagine the smuttiest thoughts, but he had so many things running through his mind at this second. He was glad he wasn't in Roxy's place at this moment. Three Doctor's she could keep a hold of one Doctor certainly, maybe a second Doctor but a half Doctor/Donna combo was a lot more difficult. But he knew that Roxy had two girls, but now she only had one daughter who was a lovely girl. Oh Joanne, shame she was married Jack did like her and they could've stayed together for years. But if he married her he didn't like the prospects of having the Doctor as a father-in-law, he liked the Doctor but Jack could see that Joanne was a total daddy's girl. But still Joanne was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and she was wasted on that Dean kid. His mind seemed to slip away from him, thinking dangerously lecherous thoughts of the Doctor's daughter.

"Jack, stop thinking about her like that." Roxy scolded carefully as to not arouse the Doctor's – both of them- suspicions.

_What do you mean you have a new face?_

Amy Pond and her imaginary yet real best friend the Doctor were outside the house of Sarah-Jane Smith, one of the Doctor's oldest friends.

"So where are we?" she asked

"Near a friend of mine. She'd be surprised to see me again." He said "Like this" that he added in a whisper.

The Doctor ushered Amy out of the TARDIS and they looked before they crossed the road, with his hand he knocked on the door of Sarah-Jane's house. He heard feet on the stairs rushing to the door. Sarah-Jane opened the door; she looked puzzled at the Doctor not knowing who he was.

"Hello Sarah, It's me I know I look different." He said

"Doctor is that you. Have you regenerated again?" Sarah-Jane asked

"What does she mean regenerated?" Amy interjected.

'_Dancing with myself'_

In the empty torchwood hub Roxy had music playing

_Well I wait so long for my love vibration_

She was dancing around tidying up bits of computer that lay scattered

_I'm dancing with myself._

She threw down the computer parts into a box across the way, not caring if the fitted neatly or not she was caught up in the song. She was beginning to sing along.

"If I had the chance, I'd ask the world to dance." She sang

From the cog wheel door Joanne watched her mother weirdly and sighed, she waited for the song to end before she spoke.

"What did I tell you about singing at work?" Joanne said

_OMG Banana cake_

In the TARDIS kitchen, Roxy was cooking Amy remarked to herself that Roxy did that a lot. She was making something sweet, a bunch of banana's lay on the counter. Roxy began to peel and mash them.

When Roxy had made the cake and they had eaten dinner, of a strangely named dish that must have been a time lord home recipe. Amy did enjoy it as did Rory; Roxy had remarked that it was one of the Doctor's particular favourites. That kind of made Amy feel a little wary as he had eaten fish fingers and custard when she was a little girl.

"I made dessert too." Roxy told The Doctor and Rory. Amy already knew.

Roxy put the cake delicately on the kitchen's table, followed by the plates.

"Yay Banana cake." The Doctor said


End file.
